


Visions, Nightmares & Dreams

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry and sleep have a complicated relationship.





	Visions, Nightmares & Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - Grimmauld Place  
> Prompt - Drarry + Dreams - Pick either: 1) Nightmares OR 2) Visions OR 3) Erotic Dreams - Minimum: 50 words Maximum: 500
> 
> Thanks to my AMAZING Beta [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye)! Without you I'd still be beating my head into a wall ;) !

“Fuck!”

Harry awoke with a start, panting. He was panicked, he couldn’t breathe, where was he? Grimmauld Place. After Bill and Fluers wedding. They were safe.

“Shh…It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Hermione soothed, one hand coming to rest on his cheek and the other pressed to his heart, anchoring him. The feel of her palm against the rapid staccato in his chest calmed him. “What’s wrong Harry?”

It had been like looking at a scene through a waterfall, shimmering flashes of color and movement. He could sense pure white hot rage at Harry’s escape from the wedding. There was torture and fear and Harry could feel all of it as if it was happening to him. He began to panic again it was too much for him to face. What was he supposed to do? How could he possibly defeat this madman? This was hell. Harry was scared and he just wanted it all to stop. 

\----  
“Fuck!”

Harry was screaming again. He tried to slow his breathing, ashamed he couldn’t sleep through the night without waking his wife. 

“Harry…” Ginny was so used to this by now. She barely stirred. She reached out and pulled him to her, kissing the top of his head as he buried his face into her neck. “Shhhh...S’ok baby, I got you, was jus’ a dream.” She ran her hands up and down his back sleepily.

He felt bad for her. She was so tired. She had tried everything, tea, baths, sleepless nights holding him while he cried, even making love to him. No matter what she did they were just stuck here. He’d saved the world, defeated evil, gotten the girl, and still the nightmares came. Eventually he began just pretending he’d fallen back asleep so she could rest. He’d lie awake and wonder which was worse the vivid eviscerating agony of visions or the hollow misery of the nightmares. Harry didn’t know; he wondered if he would ever just be happy.

\----

“Fuck...”

Harry stirred to the feel of plush lips wrapped around his cock. He’d thought he was dreaming, but as he looked down he could see his husband settled between his legs, mischievous eyes fixed on his. Harry’d always had a complicated relationship with sleep, but three years ago this incredible man had swept into his life and changed everything. Draco crawled up his body, pressing himself flush against his prize. He was nose to nose with Harry, one hand tangled possessively in his hair, the other grazing Harry’s hip.

“I thought you’d never wake... I was getting impatient.” He kissed him thoroughly. “Now, why don’t you just lie back and let me take care of you?” Draco slid back down and Harry groaned in protest at the loss of those lips on his.

“Shh…” Draco reached up placing a finger to Harry’s lips, “I got you love.”

Harry sucked the long digit into his mouth and moaned. God, this man made him happy, and Merlin, whatever it was he was doing down there...Harry never wanted it to stop.


End file.
